His innocent Wife
by AraDonquixoteSpades
Summary: This Story ,Is one shots between Corazon and his Wife ,Depend what the one shot is request for mostly smut is here Ara-chan job through previous one-shot-The duty of the Marines is to maintain a law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the World Government. They are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the World Government and are


_Footsteps clattered Against the Floor.Someone Happen to peak into the Fleet Admiral Office ,Her light blonde hair sticked out .She Walked Toward Him "O-Old Man!" Sengoku Eyes shifted toward the lady .She had Strings hanging From her shirt .She happen To get into her husband Closet .It was obvious,The shirt sleeves hanged out .Sengoku Began to cough Loudly,Looking At the innocent lady ,He began to sputtered "Y/n_ _ **-Chan! ,W-Why are you wearing One of your husband Shirts?!"** He Hissed Toward The lady _

_Y/n Stared At Him .With a Confused look,She was wearing dark blue Jeans,She let out A tiny giggle ,Rushing out Onto the streets she went looking for her tall,Husband .Dark Purple feathers sticked out her golden Eyes landed On them she rush toward him with an Tiny smile ,Her Small Footsteps Hit Against The Floor_

 _ **Corazon Pov**_

 _He Was just standing there.Trying to lit his cigarette,Until he was slammed forward into the ground ,By the sudden force he grunted out loudly when his body made contact with the ground.Corazon lifted his brown eyes up meeting .{S/o Eyes}His Facial Expression deepen .Realizing it Was his wife who just tackled him to the ground .He grumbled under his breath .His hands restsd ,On Y/n hips ,His brown eyes burned into her light eyes **"A-Apologizes. .C-Corazon. .,I saw you I just wanted to give you a hug. ."** Corazon Searched For His Wife Eyes ,Her hair always covered her eyes "Just. .,Be-careful next time Y-Y/n-sama..." he grunted sitting up he stared at her clothing with an Embarrassed look ,He tilted her chin with his finger .He kissed her nose .Slowly getting up ,Picking her up by the waist and carrying her_

 _"Hmph. .,you're wearing my clothing again. .,They are very loose...Y/n. .,your pushing me a-lot is this a way to say .Something." Corazon Hummed walking deep into a allay Way_

 _ **Warning Smut starts here**_

 _He looked around as ,He put up a sound barrier,Pinning Y/n hands above his .His cold lips pressed against her warm ear ,As he unbutton .her shirt .Her Breast spilled filled he tugged at them ,hearing a whimper from his wife mouth ,His grin tugged Into a grin ,He nipped At them his tongue swirled around them making a popping noise ,Y/n was at her tall husband mercy_

 _He couldn't contain himself against the noises his small wife made ,He hooked his finger on her jeans yanking then down she gasped out ,He began to kiss her neck pushing against her body **"C-Corazon ~. ."** Y/n whined out,They way she said his name was suffocating.She shrank to her knees in-front of him,His large hand ,Pulled Out His Cock .As pre-cum dripped from it, Y/n lifted her head.Licking the Tip of it ,Taking half of it in her mouth .Corazon gripped Her hair a bit _

_She gripped,His slacked pants.Corazon growled out.Making Y/n take more into her mouth .It hit the back of her mouth,She pulled her mouth away As saliva Fell from His tip.He Grabbed His Wife arm pressing her against the wall Roughly,He Pushed aside Her panties .His cold fingers rubbed her ,Her soft whimper echoed in his ears .He slowly enter his finger In out ,He nipped at her neck .She gripped at the wall ,the shirt hang from her elbows_

 _He pressed His Tip Against Her Flower ,He slowly penetrating it.A hissing whimpered flew from her mouth tears fell down her rosy face .Corazon kissed them away ,he started To go faster .The slapping noises echoed off the wall of the barrier,His fingers pinched her breast .She struggled to keep her mind Clear_

 _It started to leak down her leg,Corazon slowly pulled out,pressing his fingers against her Other hole she whimpered out loudly , Corazon muttered deeply **"This Is Mine~ My love. .,My innocent Wife~"** he purred_

 _ **Extra ending**_

 _Corazon carried his wife she was covered in his jacket,Her shirt was button up others peaked out watching the tall man leave_

 _{What would you guys like to see Next?..)_


End file.
